Ferris wheel and similar rides are well known in the art. In the standard Ferris wheel, the rider carriages are mounted on a vertical wheel and the wheel itself is rotated. Several prior art designs of stationary wheel type rides are known, or roller coaster type rides with a carriage that goes around the stationary track. These rides present a number of difficulties, including complexity and rider evacuation issues in the event of an emergency.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.